


day 4: all is fair in love and war

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, War, bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: tumblr prompt: “I didn’t know we were keeping track”
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	day 4: all is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverTheMomFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTheMomFriend/gifts).



Nesta smiled as the blood rained on her face.

“35 to 27,” she barked at her companion.

“I didn’t know we were keeping count,” Cassian replied as he simultaneously severed a soldier’s head and blasted another to ashes.

She dodged an attack from a roaring idiot, smoothly side-stepping him and kicking him into the mud. “Aren’t we always?” she drawled as she pierced the fallen soldier’s spine with her sword.

Cassian chuckled, eyes glinting in the setting sun, his razor sharp focus never straying from their opponent.

“Kiss me at one hundred?”

Nesta smirked. “Only if you get there first.”


End file.
